


Skin Deep

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cocky Alec Lightwood, College Student Magnus Bane, First Time Meeting, M/M, Tattoo Artist Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: Alec is a cocky tattoo artist and Magnus is a flirty college student. They meet.





	Skin Deep

Magnus was not staring. 

No, definitely not.  
Standing in the store he was working at, he was totally occupied with hanging up clothes that customers had tried on. And he definitely was not staring across the street where a tattoo shop was located.  
Magnus had started working at the small, yet popular, kind of hipster like, store a few months ago, after he had moved to Boston to study.

Since then, he often used the more quiet moments of his work to glance across the street and into the edgy tattoo shop, where a certain tall, dark and handsome guy worked. Even though Magnus didn’t know his name, he knew some stuff about the artist. The other one always wore black, looked rather grumpy and had tattoos all up his arms where they vanished under his dark shirt and then crawled up his neck. And most importantly, Magnus had a little crush on him.

Currently, grumpy guy was leaning against a desk, studying a design that Magnus couldn’t see. 

Huffing, Magnus turned around to continue with his work. 

Glancing at the clock a few hours later, Magnus smiled when he noticed that he was almost done. Folding the last pair of jeans and putting them away, he turned around to get his stuff and leave, when a familiar woman entered the store. 

„I have a surprise!“, Cat squealed, while she almost ran across the store to get to Magnus.  
Slightly chuckling Magnus hugged her. 

„Yeah? What is it?“, he asked while walking behind the cash desk to get his bag and jacket. 

When Cat didn’t answer, he turned back around, rising his eyebrow slightly.

A small smirk appeared on his best friends face. 

„You remember when I told you that I want to get a tattoo?“, her smirk grew bigger.

„Yes?“, Magnus carefully answered.

„Well, I will get one in half an hour!“, she squealed and Magnus jaw dropped.

„What?! Now?!“, Magnus quickly grabbed his stuff.

Humming, Cat looked at a blouse that was hanging next to her. It was baby blue, with tiny roses all over it. 

„Would this suit me?“, she spoke up, glancing at Magnus and back at the blouse.

„Don’t try to distract me! You are getting a tattoo?!“

„Yes and you are coming with me, it’s just across the street.“, Cat was now holding the blouse against her chest, standing in front of a mirror.

Feeling a small blush creep up his cheeks, Magnus cleared his throat. 

„You mean this one?“, he pointed at the tattoo shop.

Humming again, Cat hung the blouse back.

„Ready?“, she asked, bouncing on her toes.

—————

Walking into the shop, Magnus immediately noticed all the drawings that where hung onto the walls and the rock music that floated trough the shop. The whole room was painted white with black furniture, currently there where a few people getting tattooed. 

„How can I help you?“, a deep voice made Magnus jerk around. 

Grumpy guy was standing right in front of them, glancing down at him and Cat. 

„Hey! I have an appointment to get tattooed, are you Alec?“, Cat asked, a smile on her face. 

Nodding, Alec shook her hand. 

„You are Catarina?“, he asked.

After they had talked about Cats design, his best friend was told to lay down and when Alec began to tattoo, she squeezed Magnus hand until it went blue. After getting used to the pain, the woman plugged in earbuds and closed her eyes. 

Since walking into the shop, Magnus had only said so much and know it was awfully quiet.

„Sooo... how long have you been doing this?“, he asked. 

Glancing up, the tattoo artist briefly met his eye before going back to work.

„Around seven years... a few more of you count giving my friends awful stick and pocks in my flat too.“, he chuckled and the sound definitely didn’t do things to Magnus. 

„How old are you then?“, Magnus asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

„25.“, Alec said, dipping the tattoo gun back into the ink.

Humming, Magnus looked at the walls that where decorated with s lot of drawings and paintings.

„Did you draw these?“, Magnus asked, after a few minutes.

„Most of them, yes.“, the other one answered.

Smirking, Magnus noticed how his brows furrowed in concentration.

„So now I know that you are 25, really handsome and crazily talented but you know nothing about me.“, Magnus smiled innocently.

Without looking up, the tattoo artist just smiled and shook his head. 

„Maybe I am a spy... or a murderer... or worse. You would never know.“, Magnus folded his arms and leaned back into his seat that was standing next to Cat. Alec on the other side just smiled and shook his head again.

„And what exactly would be worse than a murderer?“, Alec then asked, dipping the tattoo gun back into the ink and looking at the design that was laying next to Cats hip. 

„Someone who doesn’t like hot chocolate?“, Magnus laughed.

„So all lactose-intolerant people are worse than murderers?“, Alec chuckled. 

„Maybe.“, Magnus laughed.  
„I mean they also can’t eat pizzas so there is that.“

„Well Pizza is kind of essentiell.“

„It is.“

—————

It took Alec three hours to finish the mandala on Catarinas hip, three hours spend with Magnus shamelessly flirting with Alec but Alec not flirting back.

Standing up to look at her tattoo, Cat squealed when she saw the amazing work. 

Smiling, Alec looked at her. 

Together they all walked to the cash desk in the front.  
After Cat had payed, she walked back to one of the mirrors, quietly admiring the artwork.

Turning around to look at Alec, he found the other one leaning against the cash desk, looking out of the window.

„It was nice to meet you.“, Magnus said softly.  
He admitted it, he was kind of sad. The other one was just too hot and too nice, but sadly he seemingly also wasn’t into Magnus.

Turning around to walk out of the shop, Magnus froze when he heard Alec speak up.

„You know, I‘m not allowed to flirt with customers.“

Turning back around, Magnus arched a brow.

„Okay?“, he wasn’t really sure where this was going. 

Smiling, Alec shook his head, took a small paper and began to write something done.  
Handing it over to the other man, Magnus could now see a phone number written in neat handwriting.

Looking up, he gasped.

„I’m not even a customer!“

Chuckling, Alec turned around and walked back to clean up. Shaking his head, Magnus walked out of the shop.


End file.
